


Homosexuwalwal

by starfaith



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfaith/pseuds/starfaith
Summary: Placido is an interesting type of drunk and Juanito isn't as much of a fuckboy as he seems.Based off @ekstuhsea's Modern El Fili twitter thread.





	Homosexuwalwal

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Harvest Moon (DS Cute and ToTT) for the past two months instead of working on my Ososan fic, and I just discovered the twitter thread days ago and I am living.
> 
> Anyways, here's something I wanted to do for a long time; a Penilaez drabble. I also help run a Penilaez ask blog, so go check out ask-penilaez on tumblr.

This wasn’t right. At any moment and any time, Juanito would have enjoyed the fact that Placido was all over him, kissing his lips and even drooling a bit, the latter’s legs around him. But as shitty as he was for being a bit of a fuckboy (okay, maybe a lot), even he understood that if it came from a drunk person, it wasn’t consent and it would be more than shitty of him to take advantage of Placido while he wasn’t sober.

Normally, Placido was reserved and quiet. He wouldn’t make the first move in any given situation, waiting for the others to pull a move first before participating in whatever activity they had in mind. And normally, Placido wouldn’t be one to drink. He didn’t really understand the appeal of drinking your worries away, as it’d only give you a headache and memories you’d regret making the following day.

But his heart had hurt so much. So. Much.

And against Basilio and Pecson’s wishes, he went and drunk as much as he could, wanting to do anything to get rid of the pain in his heart. The pain had been replaced by an oddly bubbly feeling in his throat, and he soon started laughing his sorrows away, occasionally making a sound that meant he was holding back his tears.

But when he saw Juanito walk in that door and smelled the latter’s cologne, he couldn’t help himself.

He giggled, nuzzling his face underneath Juanito’s chin. Juanito swore he heard a purr, but it wasn’t a seductive one, oh no; it was one that seemed to be cute and content. “Juanitoooo..~” Placido purred. “I missed youuuuu.~”

“We literally just saw each other earlier,” Juanito tried to push the other off him, but whenever he did, the other latched onto him like a clingy octopus. “Baby, you’re drunk-”

Holy shit.

Was Placido.. grinding on him?

“I want yoooouuuu..!~” Placido cheerfully sang out, kissing Juanito’s cheek repeatedly.

Oh no. This was bad.

Juanito would have been flattered and he definitely would have boasted about this on his twitter account, proudly typing in all caps about how much affection he was getting showered in. But he wasn’t stupid enough to not realize what was going on.

This was definitely how Placido felt deep down. Lonely, craving for affection.. wanting Juanito, but unable to fully be with him.

Cheated on such a cute, angelic-looking male with a sharp tongue with a girl whose looks only boosted his popularity and not his happiness. The same guy who helped him with his homework and was always there whenever he needed him.

And he broke his heart just like that, and through a text even.

“I can’t.” Juanito pushed Placido away gently, not wanting to make the other feel even more rejected. “I can’t take you.”

Unfortunately, that didn’t sit well with a drunken Placido. He was more vulnerable and emotional in this state, and as such, he didn’t really understand what Juanito was telling him. Looking at Juanito with teary eyes and a crushed expression, he sat up and started hiccuping. “W..What..? W...Why…? Juanito, why..?”

Juanito’s heart ached once Placido’s tears started streaming down his face. “Hey, don’t cry..”

“Do you hate me, Juanito..?” Placido choked out, his shoulders trembling and his vision even more blurred by fat tears. “I want you.. I wanted you for so long..” His hands clutched the area where his heart was, feeling it ache yet again. The drink may have numbed it for a few minutes or so, but now that he was crying, the pain only doubled. “But.. why..? Why don’t you want me..?”

_I want you. I want you too, you have no idea. But not like this. I broke your heart, I can’t take your innocence too._

Juanito held Placido’s face in his hands gently, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “I’d never hate you-”

“I only want one thing,” Placido cut him off with his sobs, cherishing the physical contact between him and Juanito even amidst the tears. “I just want.. I want you to look at only me.. not her, not anyone else..”

“Her” being Paulita, obviously. 

Juanito sadly smiled. This was his fault, he knew. “When you’re sober,” He brought the other’s face closer until their noses touched. “Ask me for anything. I’ll give you anything you want, I promise.”

Placido hiccuped and sniffled a bit, before looking at the older male with twinkling eyes full of hope. “P..Promise..?”

_God, he was so cute._

“Promise.” Juanito kissed Placido’s hand, trying his best to warm it up. “Sleep now, baby. You’ll feel much better when you wake up, ‘kay? You can cuddle with me if you want.”

The younger male nodded, before burying his face on Juanito’s chest and taking a whiff of his clothes. He sighed dreamily as the cologne numbed his senses, nuzzling his face against the cloth even more. 

Juanito smiled, kissing the crown of Placido’s head as he lulled the other to sleep. He didn’t know how much it’d take or how long it’d be, but if it meant mending Placido’s broken heart and fixing what Juanito broke between them, he’d do whatever it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title was actually a joke by my brother. ("Getting wasted is gay 'cos homosexuwalwal.")
> 
> Check the twitter thread out, it's a real treat.


End file.
